<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Campaign Season by periwinklepromise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929250">Campaign Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise'>periwinklepromise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Lightning (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e08 The Book of Revelations, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Fix-It, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen and Kiesha hang up campaign posters for their date</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiesha Henderson/Jennifer Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Campaign Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Girl, you should have seen it,” Jennifer bragged, flipping her hair, “My mom got all distracted lookin' for some wrinkly old papers, so I asked her if it was cool if I come here with you, and she said yes!”</p>
<p>“No way,” Kiesha laughed, giving her a hug. Her jacket felt nice. And it looked good too, all bronze and cream.</p>
<p>Jen looked good too, but that was because she had been hoping she could come hang out with Kiesha. It wasn't their fanciest date, but it was still fun. “I even told her it might run late, and she said it was cool!”</p>
<p>“How would this run late? The school is locking up in an hour after the debate team is done preparing for their tournament tomorrow,” Kiesha pointed out, taping up another one of her campaign posters for student government near a drinking fountain.</p>
<p>Jen rolled her eyes and snapped a pic of Kiesha sticking her tongue out at her. “That is so not the point. Point is, no curfew! Mom said it was okay!”</p>
<p>“Your dad is not going to buy that.”</p>
<p>“Whatever. YOLO.” She fixed the lapels on her cool leather jacket; she was really rocking it tonight.</p>
<p>Kiesha clicked her tongue and kept moving. “Gotta tell you, that would not be a good campaign slogan.”</p>
<p>Jen reminded her with some distaste, “I don't have to campaign, remember? I'm the Queen of Garfield.”</p>
<p>“Do you offer endorsements?” Kiesha teased, spinning forward in the empty hallway.</p>
<p>“You can't afford me!” she called.</p>
<p>Kiesha turned back and fished a lollipop out of her pocket, offering it with a tempting smirk.</p>
<p>Jennifer pretended to consider it before accepting it. Then she kissed Kiesha's cheek. “You have my vote.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My last #ffcbw fic for this year. See ya in 2021!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>